The One I Chose
by anntheshutin
Summary: Louis and Ema decided their relationship a step further. How will the rest of the Asahina react?
1. Chapter 1 - Trip to Paris

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not sure how it is. I made this story because of my love for Louis Asahina and I had a hard time looking for fanfics of him. I intended for this to be a one shot, but I think I'll be adding more chapters. I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you for reading it!**

Ema sipped coffee and gazed at people passing by, smiling with content on a small cafe. Paris, it sure is different from Japan. Yet it feels strange that even though she is in a foreign land, she still feels safe and secure. It was their first trip to France since they decided to annually visit Louis' biological father. She looked at the man leaning his head on her shoulder. Louis, with his eyes closed and his long lashes fluttering against his cheek, breathing slowly. He is the reason she doesn't feel scared. Knowing that wherever she goes, no matter what happens, Louis will always be there for her.

"He must be exhausted", Ema said to herself. She was quite tired as well; they had a very exhausting day but she was too excited to just stay in the hotel and sleep. She wanted to walk around, try a French cafe, and see the sights and sounds of the city. However, she somehow feels guilty now since she didn't even consider that maybe Louis is already tired.

A few strands of Louis' hair fell on his face, and Ema placed the cup down and brushed the platinum strand off his face. She smiled and touched his cheek, in her heart feels that she made the right decision choosing him amongst all the Asahina brothers who confessed to her. Louis was the one who saw what was inside her heart and took care of her the best way he can. The warmth of his love and care spread across her being and before she knew it, she was already in love. She was also lucky, someone as kind, gentle and not to mention, handsome as him would fall in love with a simple girl like her. To think that she might have lost him if he decided to live in France, it would have been terribly unbearable! But he chose to be by her side, and he promised that they would never be apart. Ema closed her eyes and recalled all the events that happened the day before.

They had several activities planned as soon as they arrived to Paris. They would be visiting museums, shops, and all the best places they could cram in their morning and eat out for lunch. They would then have dinner with Louis' father and spent a bit of time with him in the evening. Throughout the day, Ema noticed that there was something different about Louis' behavior. He seems a fairly bit more alert. She also caught him staring at her more often than usual. When she asks him if there's something wrong, he would just smile and say "Hmm? It's nothing", trying to assure. He would usually explain why he's staring like her. Like how he admires her hair that day or how lovely her smile is. But it feels like he's hiding something, and she couldn't just ignore that feeling.

"Maybe I'll ask him later", she thought to herself. She couldn't just shake the thought off her head.

After dinner, Louis said that there's one place that he wants to take her. They took a cab and throughout the time they were in it, Ema was curious and quite nervous. She had always felt so relaxed with Louis, but something felt really different that day.

"Where are we going?" Ema asked.

Louis smiled and avoided her eyes "You'll see".

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at their destination. Ema couldn't believe her eyes. Louis had intended to take her to the Eiffel Tower. It was the most romantic sight she had ever seen. The tower was bathed in golden light, the dark sky amplifying its beauty.

"Louis, this is lovely!" she exclaimed in amazement. She stared at the tower then in Louis, "Oh my, I never realized how truly romantic it is at night until now. Thank you very much for this."

Her heart bursting with happiness and her eyes damp with tears, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; she listened to the steady beat that reminded her of the warmth and love coming from this man.

Louis held her tightly and said, "I'm glad you liked it. Actually, there's another reason why I took you here."

He then pulled away from Ema's embrace and held both her hands, leaving her confused. Wide-eyed, Ema stared at Louis, hoping for an explanation.

Louis looked straight into her eyes and said "Ema, when I first saw you, I knew that you were special. You are beautiful, everything about you is. But most of all, you are beautiful inside. You've accepted me for who I am, and had always supported me. I could not imagine living my life without you. I want you to stay beside me, and I will always love, protect, and support you".

He took a small box from his pocket and opened it, kneeled, then showed her its content. Inside was a very simple but lovely diamond ring. "Ema, will you marry me?"

Different thoughts swam inside Ema's mind as she stared at the ring. "What's going on? Is this a proposal? Am I being proposed to?" She moved her eyes towards Louis. She looked at his face and saw his eyes, and everything became clear to her. He wants to spend his life with her. Then and there she realized, for the longest time, she felt the same.

After all the initial confusion, she happily answered, "Y-yes, yes I will". Her vision blurred with tears, and her voice cracked. She will be married. After losing her parents, she had lost her biological family. But now, she will be starting her own family with this wonderful, gentle man. She will no longer be alone.

Louis stood straight, and took the ring from the box, then slipped it on to her ring finger. He then bent down and softly kissed her lips.

Ema opened her eyes and found Louis staring at her with sleepy eyes. "Hmm...Did I fall asleep?... What are we doing here...?" he said while rubbing his eyes. She forgot what she was thinking of and warmly smiled. "Louis-san, we're in a cafe close to our hotel. It's almost dark now, would you like for us to head back to the hotel and rest?" He sat up and yawned, "Yes...let's just have our dinner at the hotel".

They entered their hotel room and for the first time after getting to France did she realize how tired she really is. Louis asked her what she liked to have for dinner and then called to order. Ema then excused herself to take a shower. When she's done, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Louis sitting by the table with dinner already waiting for her. She smiled, there were a couple of desserts on the table that she does not remember ordering.

"My dear Louis, always thoughtful", she said to herself.

"Chi-chan...Let's have our dinner." Louis stood up and assisted her to her seat.

During dinner, Ema talked about the things she saw that caught her interest, Louis listening while watching her gestures. Ema stopped talking and noticed that Louis has been quite throughout dinner.

"Louis-san, is there something wrong?"

He smiled "No, nothing's wrong, don't worry. I was just thinking of our future together... Ne, Chii-chan, do you already have a plan when we'd have our wedding?"

She smiled and said "I was thinking of us getting married after I graduate from university. I only have a couple of years left anyways. But if you want to wed earlier, that would be fine too. Or maybe, we could just submit our marriage registry once we get back and have the ceremony later. What do you think?". Suddenly, Ema felt her face getting warm. This is really happening, right? She consciously covered her cheeks with her hands.

Louis smiled and held out his hand from across the table. His hand is warm and relaxing, yet strong and assuring. "Yes, that would be the best way to do it". She blushed and held Louis' hand. The thought that she will be marrying this man as soon as they get back excited her!

After they were done and the plates taken out, Louis blow dried her hair as she sat by the edge of their bed. A realization dawned upon Ema. They were finally alone in the hotel room! Louis would be taking a shower; he most probably would only be wearing a robe once he's done. There was only one queen sized bed in the room. Her face started to heat up. What is she going to do?! Should she wear something? What would Louis think if she did? Would he think that she's avoiding him? But what would he think if he saw her naked between the sheets? Would he think she's being too forward? Since they have started going out, they have taken a bath together, they have slept side by side each other (take note: fully clothed), and that's about it. On the first evening they were on the same bed in Paris, they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Ema was too distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice Louis turned the blow dryer off and brush her hair. The touch of his finger sent shivers all over her body, waking her back to her present predicament. Ema turned her head to look at Louis, but was surprised with a sudden kiss on the cheek from him.

He gently spoke close to her ear, his soft voice and warm breath sending shivers all over her body. "Chi-chan...I'll be taking a shower...You can just wait for me in bed...You don't have to wear anything"

Wide eyed, Ema watched as Louis walked towards the bathroom. "Oh dear! Did he read my mind?! I'm so nervous! What am going to do?" She stood up and took her clothes off, feeling extremely self-conscious. She laid her clothes on a chair then went to bed and slipped between the sheets. She sighed and thought that maybe she'd be able to think calmly while lying down.

"Everything is going to be fine. He's my fiance now", she told herself. As soon as she lied down, her eyelids felt heavy and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Ema woke up to a soft, warm touch on the back of her neck. Confused, she turned around to see Louis lying on his side facing her, his head resting on his hand. His long, silken hair fell down his back, the lights from the window illuminating his outline in the dark. She could feel him watching her.

"How long had I been sleeping? Oh no", she thought to herself.

"Ah...Did I wake you up? ... Sorry ...The back of your neck is so beautiful ... I couldn't resist the urge to kiss it." Louis said while stoking her hair.

Ema smiled "No, it's OK. Sorry, I was supposed to stay up and wait for you. Aren't you feeling tired, Louis-san?"

He bent closer to her and kissed her lips gently, "No, I want to spend the night close to you", he said in between kisses. He then kissed her again with ardor, the warmth of his mouth made her forget all her apprehensions. She held her arm around him, holding on for her dear life. She then felt his kisses trail lower, down her jaw, then her neck. His kisses were warm, filled with passion. Yet, his touch were gentle, filled with love and affection. She could feel her body heat rise and her heart pound against her chest. She closed her eyes and waited for his next move, her breathing became faster and shallow. She was nervous, that she has to admit. But she loves Louis, and she is willing to do everything to make him happy. A few seconds had passed, her loud heartbeat being the only sound she can hear, she doesn't feel any movement from Louis. She opened her eyes and peeked at Louis. With one arm hugging her, his face snuggled close to her neck, he was sound asleep at her side.

Ema stared, and then giggled. He really was tired after all, she thought as she lovingly stared at him. "My, my. You didn't have to push yourself, you know", she whispered in the dark. "I love you, thank you for being a part of my life".

She hugged him closer and kissed his forehead. "Maybe tomorrow...He'll finally…." she thought to herself, as her mind drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back Home

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter took some time before I was able to publish it. I had surgery 3 weeks ago and I'm still recovering. I'm already working on Chapter 3 so hopefully it wouldn't take long before I can post that. I hope you like this next chapter. Also, thank you for the follows and review! I really appreciate that!**

Louis and Ema hailed a cab and placed their luggage in to the trunk with the assistance of the driver. After their dreamy vacation in France, they're finally back in Japan. There's a bit of nervous excitement hanging in the air between them. After putting their luggage in the trunk of the cab they hired, they rode on the back seat and watched buildings and people they passed by as they headed home.

"Louis-san, do you think that everyone would be at the residence today? Are we going to tell them of our engagement?" Ema shyly blushed at what she said. Engagement. They're engaged. It still has not sank in, but it still makes her heart flutter.

He held her hand tightly and smiled. "I'll tell them as soon as we get back...I'm sure they'd be surprised."

Surprised... more like shocked. Ema stared at the car window without seeing the view passing by. Her mind was filled with possible scenarios that could unravel once the announcement was done. Honestly, they were not pretty. She turned her head and noticed that Louis was staring at her with a worried face.

"What's wrong...?", he asked with a worried look on his face. He has always been perceptive of her emotions.

"I'm sorry, I should have told them that we were already dating. I don't know why I was afraid of telling them in the first place. I just...I thought it was the right thing to do, but it only complicated things". Ema bit her lower lip and stared at her clasped hands. Louis placed his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "It's ok," he whispered. She caught his scent and felt his warmth on her side. This single gesture alone eased her worries. She closed her eyes and held his arms.

They finally arrived at Sunrise Residence. Carrying their luggage, they went in to the apartment. On their way to the living area, they heard footsteps running down the hall towards them. Tsubaki came running with a wide smile on his face and shouted "Welcome home, Ema-chan!" with his arm wide open.

"Eep!" In panic, Ema quickly hid behind Louis. Tsubaki then lost balance and accidentally hugged Louis instead.

"Tsubaki! Stop, you're making Ema uncomfortable" Ema peeked from behind Louis and saw Azusa approaching them. He grabbed Tsubaki's collar and pulled him away from Louis.

Tsubaki sheepishly answered "Aw, I just missed Ema" while pouting. He can be quite a handful sometimes.

Ema looked at Louis eyes. He looked very composed, yet she can feel a quiet irritation emanating through his body. She was worried and guiltily happy at the same time.

"Well, this is something. Is he jealous? Annoyed? I've never seen this side of him". Ema tried not to smile, but felt someone observing her. She looked around and saw Azusa staring at her. She can feel her face heating up. He smiled and looked away.

Azusa lightly slapped the back of Tsubaki's head and said "Come on, let's help them with their luggage", then he took Ema's bag from her hands. She nodded and murmured, "Thank you".

They then went to the living room and saw everyone waiting for them. Subaru, Yusuke, Masaomi, Ukyo, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Wataru. Even those who weren't always at home like Natsume, Hikaru, and Fuuto were there.

"Thank goodness everyone's here! Louis and I bought souvenirs and treats for everyone." Ema announced. She opened one of the luggage they were carrying and started sorting and handing out small packages. Everyone except for Louis were busy checking out the souvenirs they've received.

Fuuto checked out the souvenir he received "These should be good stuff, I don't like anything cheap."

Louis grabbed Ema's hand and squeezed it. It's as if he was signaling to her that they have to make the big announcement. This made Ema look into his eyes and saw something different in his expression. She has never seen this side of Louis. He looked resolute, as if he was getting ready in facing a challenger in a fight. Ema's heart started beating loudly against her chest. This is definitely going to change their lives.

"I'm also glad that everyone is here today... Ema and I have a very important announcement." Everyone stopped and stared at Louis. "I know that we have not formally announced this,... but Ema and I...had been going out for quite some time now... I love and treasure her, and I want to always have her by my side..."

Everyone was silent. Ema could feel atmosphere thicken with tension. "I wonder how is Louis able to handle this", she though to herself.

"While we were in Paris... I have proposed to Ema, and she said yes. We are now engaged... We will be submitting our marriage registration in a few weeks, and have our wedding as soon as she finishes university"

Ema noticed that the some of the Asahina brothers greeted the news with a silence. They stared at Louis with an unrecognizably unpleasant expression.

Masaomi stood and and shook Louis and Ema's hands. "Congratulations! That's good news indeed. We have to tell Mom and Rintarou about this. I'm pretty sure they'd be happy".

Wataru jumped and hugged Ema "Onee-chan! You're going to be a bride! I'm sure you'd be really pretty!" Ema smiled and looked at the child "It may take a while before we can have our ceremony, but I sure hope I can wear a pretty gown soon"

Ukyo approached them and placed his hand in Louis shoulder "This is very good news. We should celebrate have a family dinner tonight since everyone is here anyways. I'll cook something special for this occasion".

"Ukyo-san, I'll help you with dinner. I just need to take these luggage to my room tidy up a bit". Ema said. She had to do something about this atmosphere.

Ukyo smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I'll start preparing now. I'll just wait for you in the kitchen"

Hikaru suddenly stood up and hugged Ema with a wry smile, "Well what do you know? Our little sister is getting married! What do you think guys?". His statement was met with a stony silence.

"Oh Hikaru-san, why must you be such a tease!", Ema thought.

"Louis, Ema, Congratulations!" Hikaru said with a wink. The tone of his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Thank you" Ema smiled. She screamed internally "Somebody, please save me from this!"

Louis touched Ema's arm, "Ema, I'll help you take your luggage back to your room. Let's freshen up before dinner". She smiled back at Louis "Yes, anyways I promised Ukyo-san that I'll help him with dinner"

Once they were inside Ema's room and put down their luggage, Louis held Ema's arms and made her turn so that she would face him. He then lowered his lips toward hers. He held her tight against him, Ema followed suit and wrapped her arms around his waist. For some reason. She knows that he felt her anxiety. He then looked back at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know what you're thinking, Chi-chan... You were nervous about how our announcement was received."

Ema pressed her cheek against his chest. It's hopeless, she can never hide anything from Louis. "Not everyone took our news in well. I hope they wouldn't hold grudges against me."

Louis smiled "Don't worry,...they may not be that happy of our engagement, but they're kind people... I'm sure that they would think of what would make you happy... They'll understand how much we love each other and respect that... In a way, I understand them... I'm pretty sure that I would feel just the same if I found out that you're engaged to any one of them".

Ema smiled and nodded "But I love only you, and no one can take me away from you".

What Louis said was true, the Asahina brothers are one of the kindest people she had known. She feels bad if she would cause a rift within the family. "I know I can never change thing back to the way it were before, but I have to make things right. We are still a family."

Suddenly, Juli jumped on Louis' head "Louis, Ema, I think you two have some explaining to do"

"Oh hi Juli! Ehehe!" Ema grinned and scratched her head. Darn, she thought, she forgot that they kept everything from Juli, too.

"Well, just a question. It's nothing really. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME THAT YOU'RE ALREADY DATING?! Especially you, Louis, I thought we were going to protect Ema together?!" Juli angrily stomped on Louis' head.

"Wait, Juli! Please don't blame Louis. It was my fault," Ema said while waving her hands towards him. "I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I was just waiting for the right time to tell everyone".

"Why were you keeping it a secret in the first place?!" Juli crossed his arm with a sigh of exasperation.

"Because I know that not everyone would like the news. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that you might accidentally do something that would arouse suspicion." Ema explained.

Juli crossed his arms, "I think you're forgetting the fact that only you and Louis can understand me"

Ema tiptoed and picked Juli up from Louis's head "Juli, we were just being careful. I'm sure that you're aware of that. Just a few minutes ago, we made the announcement and it was pretty obviously that not everyone were pleased about it. I was just trying to make sure that things don't get out of hand"

He still looked unconvinced. She smiled and placed him in Louis shoulder. She then grabbed some clothes from her drawer and headed towards the bathroom. "We'll talk later, I have to help with dinner. Louis, I'll leave Juli to you. Please explain to him everything that happened", she said before getting in the bathroom

Ema took a quick shower and changed her clothes before leaving her room. When she was done, she peeked at Louis and Juli who were eagerly talking on her bed before she quietly closed the door behind her. As she was walking in the hall, she felt strong arms wrap around her and she was held back against solid chest. She froze, trying to make sense of what just happened and who grabbed her. She turned around to see who was the person behind her. She saw cold hazel eyes stare at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Iori?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Silent War

**Hi everyone! First of all, I thank everyone who posted a review, followed, and favorited (I don't know what's the right word for it) my story! I just personally love Louis so I thought I'd make a story about him and Ema. I'm happy to find that there are others who like my story, and like Louis as well. I thought Chapter 2 was too short, so I made sure I packed more stuff in Chapter 3. Again, thank you for reading my story and I'll be back with the next chapter!**

"Tell me the truth", Iori stared. His low, ice cold voice sent shivers through Ema's body. Her body froze, her heart beating painfully fast in her chest. She had never heard him speak this way, and it frightened her.

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand. What "truth" are you talking about?", she said, trying to sound calm. Her mind tells her that she should struggle against Iori's arms, but her body was leaden with fear.

He stayed still, his arms gripping her harder "Did you do that so everyone would stop pursuing you? Is Louis-san in on this? Lying won't get you anywhere."

Those words sparked anger in her. She suddenly found the strength to push against his arm. Iori seemed to be surprised by Ema's action as he let go of her and she took a step away from him. "I'm not making anything up!" Her voice sounded sharper than she intended. "Louis and I had been dating for months now." Ema balled her hands into a fist, trying to control the emotions flowing through her. "I'm sorry if it looked like I was deceiving everybody. I just didn't want to cause any trouble. I was just waiting for the right time to tell everyone. But you have no right to accuse Louis! He's your brother, you should know him well"

Iori brushed his hair away from his face and looked down, obviously hiding his face and emotions. "I see. Do you expect me to believe that?" His tone rose frighteningly at the end of his sentence. He looked up and his eyes looked different. He didn't look like Iori anymore. It's as if he turned into someone else right before her eyes. Ema started shaking. Seeing this side of Iori frightened her.

Gathering all her courage, she answered back. "Whether you do believe me or not is no longer my concern. Louis knows and understand me, that's all I care about." She heard a door click and they both turned their heads towards the sound. They found Louis standing at the door with his hand on the door knob.

Iori turned his back and said "By the way, congratulations". There was something unsettling about the tone of his voice when he said that. Ema and Louis watched him as he walked away.

"Louis..." Ema tried to stop herself from shaking. She doesn't want to worry him. More importantly, she has to explain what happened.

"Don't worry,... I heard everything...I think." Louis sighed. He then walked towards Ema and placed his hand on her shoulder. Relief awashed her and she could no longer stop herself from trembling.

Louis held her face and looked at her "Chii-chan, you're shaking". He then wrapped his arms around her.

"I was...scared" she muttered, barely avoiding holding back her tears. She welcomed his embrace and hid her face.

I never really thought that even Iori would react like this... Louis thought. He continued to hug her and rubbed her back until she stopped shaking. This is worse than what he and Juli expected.

Louis drew back from Ema and cupped her face in his hand. He gently lifted her face so he could look straight at her eyes. He smiled "I know. Iori may be difficult at times. Maybe he was just confused. I understand Iori,...in a way. I guess I can't leave you alone while we're in this house anymore... I'm going to help you out in the kitchen, ok? Don't worry."

"Louis, I'm sorry..." Ema said through her tears. Things were more complicated than she expected. Deep in her heart, she feels guilty for making things hard for Louis.

"Why are you apologizing? " Louis' brows raised in question.

"I'm making things more difficult for you. Things wouldn't be so complicated for you if I were not with you". Tears continued to flow on her cheeks.

"Ema, I do not regret every decision I made when it comes to our relationship. Having you at my side is the best thing that ever happened to me. Please don't say that. It makes me a little sad".

Ema smiled and placed both her hands over his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. I won't say that anymore. Thank you for being by my side"

...

Louis helped with the arrangement of the dinner table while Ema help Ukyo in the kitchen. While placing the plates on the table, his thoughts were running through the things he and Juli talked about.

He sat down on Ema's bed with Juli and talked about what occurred during their vacation in Paris. However, as if reading each others' thoughts, they avoided discussing some things while Ema's within earshot. They waited until she got in the shower before Juli opened the topic.

"You know why they're all here, right? You know how busy they are at work, yet they magically have this day open on their schedule." Juli looked at him with a pensive expression. He started eating the nuts Louis gave him. "These are actually good!"

"I'm glad we bought them for you,... I knew you'd like them". Louis sighed while watching Juli enjoy his treats. "I have a feeling,...but I'm hoping I'm wrong." Ema had always been honest with him. She had mentioned who among her brothers had confessed to her, which is almost everyone. Although to be honest, he was a bit jealous, he tried to be calm and understanding. Besides, they are his brothers. It was very unfortunate that they all fell in love with the same woman.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but your guess is as good as mine. They're not here just to welcome you back, They're here to check what's really going on between you and Ema". Juli crossed his arm and

"I suppose you're right..." Louis sighed. He was very happy about their engagement, but now he's starting to worry about their situation. Nevertheless, he wouldn't just give up.

"Well, who wouldn't be surprised? You and Ema suddenly decided to go to Paris! I know you have a reason to be there, but what's shocking is that Ema came with you. They had noticed your closeness before, but going together on a trip would definitely raise an alarm"

Louis smiled and looked at the window "When I saw Ema's smile when I proposed to her, it strengthened my resolve to face any challenge ahead of me just to love and make her happy."

Juli said "How much do you love Ema?"

Louis look at Juli straight in the eye and answered "I love her more than anything in the world".

Juli smiled and bit on a nut. "That's good to hear. Ema has been through a lot. She had always been alone as a child. She needs someone who would love and respect her. Someone who take care of her, make her feel that she is loved and that she belongs. She is strong, but she also needs to be pampered, and I know you can do all that for her. But be ready, we need to be more vigilant. I'm pretty sure your brothers wouldn't just back down"

Louis looked into Juli's eyes, "Juli, do you accept me to be Ema's fiance?"

Juli smiled and patted Louis' knee "To be honest, you're the only man I'll trust her with. I know your brothers are kind, but some of them can be too pushy."

Louis smiled and patted Juli's head "Thank you"

He then heard a sound at the door. It sounded like people talking. For some reason, he couldn't just leave it alone. "I have a bad feeling... Wait, I'll just check outside"

That's when he heard Ema talking to Iori. He know that one way or another, his brothers would find ways to win Ema over. However, he didn't realize that some were rather...desperate.

"Louis, we're done cooking. We'll start serving dinner" Ema smiled while she placed the food in serving platters

"Ah, I'll help you carry those". He then went to the kitchen to help Ema and Ukyo.

Ema smiled "Thank you, that would be a big help"

Louis took a platter from Ema's hands "Chii-chan, that apron looks cute on you. Everything you do looks cute". Ema stared at him with surprise, and her face turned wonderfully red.

Ukyo smiled beside them. "From the way you guys are acting, it's as if you're already married. I'll call everyone to dinner"

Ema blushed turned deeper and lowered her head a bit, trying to hide her face. "W-well, let's start placing these on the table."

The dinner went surprisingly well. Everyone seems to be in a good mood, or that's how they want to seem to be. For some reason, Iori is acting as if nothing had happened. Ema glanced at Iori from time to time, Louis noticed. Their eyes then met, and Ema's brows rose a bit, as if saying that she's confused about what's going on.

"Ema, Louis, leave the dishes to us. You need to rest. You already helped with the dinner", Masaomi said.

...

Ahh, I'm so tired! My arms and legs feels so heavy. I don't want to move anymore" Ema plopped on to her bed.

Louis got out of the bathroom "I've already prepared the bathtub... Go on and take a bath... We need to rest and get up early tomorrow.. I'll clean our things up while I wait for you."

"You're tired yourself. Are you sure I can take go first?" She stretched and yawned.

"Yes, anyways...you're about to fall asleep" He sat beside her and leaned close until he was almost on top of her. He then smiled "Or do you want me... to give you a bath?"

Ema's eyes widened and her face reddened. She pushed Louis off and stood up, "N-no, I'll go!"

Louis couldn't help but giggle. It was bad of him, but he enjoys making Ema blush. A soft knock alerted him. Who would be visiting Ema this late at night?

He opened the door and was surprised to find Kaname standing opposite him. From his reaction, it seems that he was just as surprised as Louis was. He was holding a white paper bag while his other hand was leaning againt the door post.

"Lou-chan! Sorry, I didn't expect you were here. Is Ema here as well?"

"She's taking a bath. Should I call her? Or would you like to leave a message?" Louis was about to turn and call Ema when Kaname stopped him.

"No, I just wanted to personally congratulate her. Please hand this to her, you can try this as well. Congratulations to the both of you." Kaname ruffled Louis' hair. "Ema is a good woman. I'm sure that you would both would be happy together."

"Are you not angry at me?...I know you...care about Ema." Louis said. He knows that Kaname was one of his brothers who were vocal about their feelings for her.

"It is exactly because I care for Ema that I am happy for the both of you. I know you'll take care of her, you're a good man. But I do feel sad that I've lost my chance on a very good woman." He smiled and scratched his head. "Good night, sorry to bother you." He nodded and turned his back.

"Kaname nii-san" Louis called out to him "May I have a minute? I need your advice."

Kaname looked at him "Sure. What's wrong?"

Louis stepped out of the room and closed the door. He doesn't want Ema to hear what they're going to talk about. "Iori,.. he was rather unhappy about our engagement, I believe. He accused Ema of making up our engagement... I find this quite alarming... He even went as far as grabbing Ema. What should I do?"

Kaname rubbed his chin "Hmm, that was quite shocking. I didn't think that he'd be that upset. His actions shouldn't be tolerated, we have to make sure he wouldn't do it again. I'll talk to him about this. Eventually, you'd have to settle things between the two of you."

"I hope we could keep this just between us for now. I really don't want to cause much trouble for both Ema and Iori." Louis said.

Kaname smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course. We do need to make sure that the issue wouldn't get out of hand."

Louis smiled with relief "Thank you"

...

Ema got out of the bathroom and noticed a paper bag on top of her study table "Louis, where is this from?"

"It's from Kaname nii-san,... he wanted to congratulate us for the engagement". He was already sitting on the floor sorting through their luggage.

"Oh, that's nice of him. Oooh chocolates! Looks like it's not cheap" she sat next to him and took out the box from the paper bag and studied it. She then tore out the plastic wrap on the box.

"He really does know how to pick gifts... for women" Louis said as he watched Ema open the box.

"Well he's definitely the official womanizer in this family" Ema smiled as she ate one of the chocolates in the box. "Oh these are good! Here, have some" she took a piece of chocolate and fed Louis a piece.

He quietly watched Ema happily eating chocolates. "Chi-chan,... are you OK with me?"

Ema turned her head towards Louis in surprise "Why are you asking that? What happened? Did Kaname nii-san say something to you?"

Louis avoided her eyes, "No, he didn't say anything... Somehow, I'm worried... that I may not be good enough for you... My brothers are not going to give up,...I'm sure of it. I never really felt insecure about having amazing brothers ... But now, I'm rather worried."

She placed the box on the floor and checked her hands for chocolates. She then held Louis face and forced him to look at her "Louis, I am worried about the way you're thinking right now. First of all, I am very much happy being with you. I am the happiest and the luckiest girl in the world for being engaged to you. The kindest, sweetest, and the most thoughtful man I've ever known. You may think that there are some things that your brother are better at, but they are not Louis. The man I love the most is Louis, no one else. That's never going to change"

Louis smiled and hugged Ema tightly "Thank you. Forgive me, I shouldn't have thought like that"

Ema sighed and kissed Louis' cheeks "Don't worry, I understand. I like that you opened up to me. I think it's important that we talk about things like this"

They then heard Ema's phone beep and they both turned towards the sound "Wait, I think it's an email". She stood up and picked up her phone from the cabinet beside her bed. She read the message, obviously surprised.

"What is it?" Louis looked at her

"It's Tsubaki, he's asking me if I have time tomorrow. He wants to meet me at a cafe and talk"

"Are you going". This is not good. For some reason, Louis just wants to tell her not to go, but he has to respect her decision.

"I'll talk to him. If I have to talk to each and every one of our brothers, I'd do that"

Louis sat still and stared up at Ema "Oh no, what's about to happen to us?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Test on Love

**OMG! Finally I was able to finish this chapter. I have to admit that I hit a wall and didn't know how to progress with this story. But I was finally able to get my gears running and continue with it. Thank you to everyone who continue to read my story!**

In the dark, Ema's vision had finally adjusted. She laid on her side and tried to make out Louis' outline in the dark, and quickly peeked at Juli who's sleeping at the headboard of her bed. She then adjusted herself so that her lips kissed the top of Louis' head, then she hugged him close to her chest. She quietly whispered while he slept.

"I'll be meeting Tsubaki tomorrow. I'm trying to avoid being presumptuous, but I have a feeling that this has something to do with the engagement. I'm sure it wouldn't turn out as bad as what happened with Iori. I just hope it wouldn't hurt my relationship with our family."

Despite what she said, Louis was still sound asleep. She gently touched his cheek. He's so beautiful, especially when he's asleep. Soft hair, smooth skin, beautiful eyes. He has everything she had wished for in a lover, maybe even more. Yet she noticed something unusual in him these past few days. It's seems like he's hiding something from her. Sometimes she would catch him looking at her with sad, lonely eyes, and this breaks her heart.

"I don't know if you've ever felt truly unhappy within your lifetime, and I hope you never would because of me. I'm sorry, Louis, I never wanted to hurt you. I'll make everything alright. That's how much I love you."

When those word passed her lips, she felt the gravity of her responsibility. She knows that Louis has always been quietly happy with his family. Although he had some worries especially when he became more aware of him being adopted. Yet he was well taken care of and very contented with his family and life. She knows that his announcement of their engagement was harder for him than it is for her. Yet he still did it.

She moved back a little and her gaze went from his face towards his neck. He was wearing the pajamas she bought for him before. She saw it in a store and thought that it would look good with his skin and hair color. And she was right. The first button of his pajamas were open, and she could see his neck and a bit of his chest. She recalls the first time she saw him without a top. He has surprisingly a defined body, although not really as bulky as Natsume or Subaru. But he was very masculine.

Curiosity got the better of her. She reached for the front of his shirt and took a peek at his chest. Does he secretly workout? He really has a nice body. His skin is amazingly smooth. "I wonder how he keeps his skin so smooth. I'm actually a bit jealous." She then moved her gaze from his chest back to his face and got the shock of her life. Louis' mauve eyes were fixated on her face.

"Chii-chan?... Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing" Her face heated up, giving away what she really felt. She only hopes that he wouldn't see her face color in the dark. "Good lord, how long had he been watching me!?" she thought. Her body froze beneath the cover.

Louis eyes softened "Chii-chan, you don't have to be shy around me"

She froze in place. She could feel his soft, warm breath. It was not comforting, it only made her heart race faster. "Oh my god, he knows! There's no denying it, he knows what I've been doing! Why did I even do that!"

Ema tried desperately to sound calm and confident. "I-m not being shy, I have nothing to be shy about. Ah, Juli's sleeping! He might wake up and get the wrong idea. I-i mean I was not about to do something naughty or anything! Oh god what did I just say?!" Embarrassment overwhelmed her and she buried herself under the cover.

Louis giggled and remove the cover from Ema. "Chi-chan, we will be getting married soon... You have to get used to me". He lifted her chin so she would be facing her then kissed the tip of her nose. It was enough to make Ema laugh.

"Ahahahaha you caught me!" She nervously laughed and tried desperately to look composed.

"You know, you can do whatever you want with me. I'm already yours."

His word caught Ema by surprise, but it warmed her heart. "B-but I didn't really plan on doing something embarassing". She looked at his eyes and felt his sincerity. "Thank you Louis-san", she smiled

Louis pulled her close to his chest "Chi-chan, I had been thinking lately... I have thought of this thoroughly and I'm resolved to keep my promise... I promise you, I would not do more than a kiss and a hug. I want to assure you that I love and respect you... I'll wait until after our wedding "

Ema was so surprised that she had to look up and stare hard at Louis just to check if he was being serious. It was a very touching thought, but it felt rather odd for him to suddenly say something like this. For some reason, she felt a tiny bit disappointed.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I really didn't mind it if we did, but I really appreciate that you considered my feelings. Thank you, you're really kind and considerate".

"I love and respect you...That's why I only want to do what will make you happy...I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do things against your will"

"Oh no! You never made me feel like that! You have always been gently and kind with me. I admit that I am nervous at times, but I never thought that you were being aggressive". Ema's frowned and observed him. "Why did you think that you were being aggressive? Did something happen that made you think that? Then here brows raised as if she realized something. "Are you thinking that because of what happened between me and Iori?"

He laid silently and tried to avoid her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry too much." She gently held his face so he would be forced to look at her. "I happily accept everything that you do to me because I love you. In fact, I welcome and appreciate every single gesture from you. You're different from them. You're kind gentle, everything wonderful one could think of. I'm really worried that you'd feel bad"

He just looked at her and smiled. A bittersweet smile which said that though he appreciates what she said, there are still some things that bother him.

"Louis, that thing that happened between me and Iori, it made me realize something. I have to step up and make things right. I acted quite indecisive, maybe sending a wrong message among your brothers when I kept our relationship a secret. I have to do something to end all the possible confusion." She lied on her back and stared at the ceiling while she continued to speak. "I thought this would be hard on me. I realized I was being selfish, thinking only of what was convenient for me. This is actually the hardest for you. They are your brothers, and you care for them."

Louis inched closer to Ema "You worry too much for me... I shouldn't make you think too much"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not worrying because I think I should, it's because I love you, and I can't help feeling like this. It's part of being in love."

Louis sheepishly curled his lower lip "Then I guess there's no avoiding your meeting with Tsubaki tomorrow'

Ema giggled and pinched his cheeks lightly "Oh my, is my Louis-san being a bit jealous?"

"I can't help it. You're a beautiful woman, men would always chase after you and want you for themselves."

...

Ema looked at her wristwatch then took a long, cleansing breath. She looked at the door to the cafe she agreed to meet Tsubaki in.

"This is it! There's no turning back"

She went inside and the smell of coffee caught her senses. She usually find the smell of coffee energizing, but something about this meeting that makes her a bit nervous and uneasy. She looked around until her eyes landed on someone she recognize.

"Azusa-san?!"

...

Louis sat at the salon watching Juli eat the nuts he bought along. He took Juli to work since he promised that he would try his best to behave and keep himself out of trouble

"Juli-san, did you hear Ema's words last night.

"Yeah. Things had been really tough for the both of you. But you know Ema, she wouldn't do anything that would hurt you"

Louis smiled, "Yes, I know and trust her. But the problem is, I know my brothers too. They're kind people, but some of them are very determined when it comes to the things that they want.

Juli rubbed his chin "You're right on that. What are you planning to do?"

Louis became silent for a moment. It took a few minutes before he suddenly moved. He stood up quickly, startling Juli.

"Hey where are you going?"

Louis took his mobile phone from his pocket. He checked something before he placed it back "I need to make a phone call. I'll be back."

The seriousness of his countenance surprised Juli. He didn't even dare to ask a follow-up question. He watched Louis' back as he walks away. Louis has been acting differently since the day began. He didn't eat much, was very quite, and was always looking out the window. He must be worried for Ema.

...

Ema sat awkwardly uncomfortable in front of Azusa and Tsubaki. She didn't expect this. "Why is Azusa here? I thought it was only going to be Tsubaki. What are these two up to?

Tsubaki grinned mischieviously at Ema "Were you surprised?"

Ema smiled "A bit. I hope you don't take it to offence, but Azusa, I didn't expect that you'd be here"

Azusa knowingly smiled "I came here for the good of all of us".

Tsubaki looked at Azusa, confusion apparent on his face "What do you mean"

Azusa sipped tea and looked at Ema. "I came here to make sure that my stupid brother wouldn't do something stupid. I also want to make sure that I wouldn't do something stupid when it comes to you"

Ema just stared at Azusa, she never saw him act like that. Why would he say something like that? Everything was just confusing her and his explanation didn't help at all.

Tsubaki curled his lip and crossed his arm "Boo! You're no fun, Azusa"

"We're not playing here, Tsubaki. This is a serious matter. The way you're acting right only made me feel that I did the right thing. Ema is obviously serious about this"

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Ema said just so that they would move on and maybe even change the topic.

Tsubaki suddenly focused on Ema and grabbed her hand "Oh yeah! Ema, are you seriously going to marry Louis?"

Ema frowned in confusion and a bit of annoyance. "Yes I am, whatever do you mean by that question?"

Azusa apologized "Forgive my stupid brother. He, and admit that I as well, would like to know if your plans in getting married are already settled. Although you've already made the announcement, we just want to make sure that you are serious about it"

Ema sighed. Just like Iori, they are also in doubt. "How am I ever going to make them believe" she thought to herself. They didn't even ask Louis if he was being serious.

She looked between Tsubaki and Azusa, hoping that her body language would show her determination regarding this matter. "They have to listen to me. They have to understand that I'm being serious", she though to herself. For some reason, their manner changed and they looked straight at her,

Ema took her hand from Tsubaki's and clasped her hand together. She has to make sure they'd take her seriously "I'm sorry, I know that you had declared your intent towards me before. I really apologize for whatever pain I may have cause both of you. But I love Louis, I really do love him. I didn't immediately tell anyone in our family about my relationship with him thinking that it may cause problems. Although now I think that it was not the best decision. But it was my decision, and Louis respected it even though it was not what he initially wanted. If there's someone to blame, it's me. Louis has been nothing but kind and respectful. We really are to be married. It may be sooner than expected. I hope that we would be able to get your support on this stage of our lives"

For a moment, both Tsubaki and Azusa stared at her, as if trying to weigh her words. The silence between them was broken when Tsubaki scratched his head "Well I guess I really don't stand a chance anymore"

Azusa smiled and fixed his eyeglasses "We never really did stand a chance. I guess we really need to give up"

"Thank you for understanding. It really means a lot to Louis and I. Sorry, I have to go now. I promised him I'd be back early", Ema made a slight bow and stood up.

When Ema left the restaurant, Azusa cleared his throat and spoke, making sure that the person on the table behind them could hear what he's saying. "She already left, you know. Why don't you join us on this table. There's no use in hiding".

The person at the next table stood up and joined them. He sat at the exact same seat that Ema left. "Now I'm sure you understand that Ema and Louis are serious about their decision. Let's just respect their decision and move on with our lives"

"Whatever, Natsume. I'm pretty sure you were hoping just as badly as we were". Tsubaki pouted and took a sip of his drink.

Natsume didn't reply. He just called for a waitress and ordered coffee.

Azusa observed his brothers. "Are you both going to accept defeat?"

Natsume checked his phone, then looked at Azusa. "if it were any other man, I wouldn't. But she fell in love with Louis. He's a good man. I know he'll take care of Ema"

...

She left the cafe and felt a bit better. She purposefully left the cafe early to make sure that there would not be any room for themIt was a small step, but it's a step forward. While walking towards the bus stop, she felt her phone vibrate. She took her phone from her bag and read the message. It was from Louis. It was just a short message.

 _Please come home as soon as you can. I have something important to say_

Ema was quiet surprised. Louis rarely asks her to come home early. In facts, he rarely demands much at all. She hailed a taxi, whatever Louis has to day would definitely be important.

When she got home, she went straight to her room. She had a feeling that Louis is waiting for her in there. She was right, he was sitting on her bed with Juli on her study table quietly talking to each other as if discussing something serious

"Hey, I'm back. what going on?" Louis suddenly turned his head towards her direction. He the stood up and approached her. He stared at her eyes for a few seconds before hugging her tightly. She was a bit surprised so it took her a few seconds before she could hug him back.

"I'm glad you back...I was really worried"

"Don't worry, I'm back. What were you going to tell me that's important. You're making me worry, you know. You even left work early"

Louis look at her "Tomorrow, we're getting married"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth About Love

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your continued support of this story. I'm happy that there are new followers are likers of it. Sorry for the "Masaomi" moment, I just had to write a bit about him. He's my second favorite after Louis. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Ema stared at Louis, trying to weigh his words. Is he serious? Is he trying to test her? She was trying to understand the meaning of the words he told her, trying to think if it means something else. But she realized that what he said is exactly what he meant. He wants them to get married as soon as possible.

She said the only words that she could think of at the moment. "Louis...don't you think that's too sudden?"

Louis looked at her straight in the eye, making sure that she gets his words exactly as they are. "Chii-chan, I am really anxious to marry you, and I already spoke to your father about our plan. I already have his written consent. I already spoke to him about our plan before, so I just ask for his permission." He handed her an envelop, "I already have all the forms that we'll need, you just need to fill them out."

It was an understatement to say that Ema is confused. She couldn't comprehend the situation, and thinking too much was making her dizzy. She sat on the chair close to her study table. She felt like if she stood any longer, she's going to faint.

"Louis, you could have at least told me of your plans. Why did you plan all this without telling. I want to be together with you, believe me. But getting married without us even planning for a bit, isn't it a bit too rash?"

Louis sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Ema. He looked at her, his eyes pleading "...Don't you want to marry me?"

Her head shot up and looked at him. She felt alarmed about how their conversation is going, but she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "Of course I want to marry you. Please don't misunderstand me. What I'm saying is that we shouldn't act so rashly. I'm not exactly asking for months, or years. Let's just prepare a bit. Two or three weeks should do."

Louis lowered his head. The tension rose within the room. Ema had never felt like this around Louis. "...Maybe you don't want to marry me at all."

His words felt like a knife stabbed against his heart. "Stop! Don't say that. I never said that. I just want us to be prepared. Just give me a few weeks. Two weeks at least."

Louis countenance darkened as he looked at her. For a moment, she was afraid of him. She had never seen this look on Louis. "...Maybe you're starting to change your mind because my brothers are suddenly fighting over you."

His words scared Ema. He was not the type to say such hurtful word and think of such negative thought. "Is that what this is all about? You think I'm enjoying your brother's sudden attention? Please don't go there. We've talked about this. Louis, please believe in me, believe in us. Don't let this negativity get to you."

Louis stood quietly and avoided her eyes. She could only look at him until her vision blurred with tears. This isn't right. This isn't how they are with each other. Why does this had to happen? Everything had been going so well with them.

Ema ran out of her room. She didn't know where to go. It was the first real pain she had felt when they started dating. They've never had a big fight like this. It was too much to bear. She decided to go to the kitchen to drink water and calm herself. She poured herself a glass of water and drank it. After setting the glass down, she finally gave in to her emotions and started sobbing. It was the first fight she and Louis ever had. Everytime she remembers Louis' reaction and words, her chest hurts.

"Uhmm...Ema-chan..."

Ema turned her head sharply towards the voice she heard. Her head was full of thoughts of what happened in her room that she became completely unaware of her surroundings. She didn't realize there was someone else in the kitchen.

"Masaomi-san!" Ema burst out in surprise. There's no use in making up a story at this point. She knew that he saw her cry, her red eyes and puffy nose and lips doesn't help at. She hastily wiped her tears and braced herself for whatever question he is about to ask her.

"Would you like some coffee? I was just about to make myself a cup, but I could make an extra." Masaomi gestured for her to take a seat while he prepares the drinks.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you. Are you going to work?" Ema said as she sat down.

"Actually, I just got home from work and it's my day off tomorrow. I finally have the time to just sit and relax. Coffee shouldn't take long. I think I still have some of the cupcakes I bought yesterday, I hope nobody ate it. Ah, it's still here. This tastes wonderful with coffee." He said as he pulled out a box from the fridge.

Masaomi set the box on the counter and took a couple of things out of his pocket. He handed it to Ema, it was a handkerchief and a candy. "Make sure to eat the candy once you're done eating the cupcake. The candy might ruin your appetite."

Ema smiled at Masaomi's gesture. He was one of the Asahina brothers whom she was truly comfortable with. He has been the one that truly felt like an older brother to her, always watching out for her and giving her an advice when he notices that she looks troubled.

"Here you go. I'm not sure what the flavor of the cupcake is. I just thought it looked really delicious. I didn't put sugar and creamer on your coffee so you wouldn't be overwhelmed by the sweetness of the cupcake." Masaomi set the cupcakes and the coffee in front of her.

She took a bite of the cupcake and smiled, "It's really good!"

"I'm glad to see you smile. I was worried when I saw you a couple of minutes ago. I know you may not be comfortable of talking about what's worrying you, but I just want you to know that we your brothers are always here to listen. I know you are in a very trying time of your relationship, and rest assured that we're just here to help you.

Ema quietly watched the steam rise from her coffee mug. She was thinking if keeping it to herself would be the best action to take, but she is so confused right now. She doesn't want to make an action that she would regret. She looked at Masaomi, she can feel his sincerity towards her. Suddenly, a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it out in a hurry. She quickly took a sip of her coffee, only to scald her tongue. "Oww", she quickly set the mug down. She looked at Masaomi to see is reaction, he quietly giggled and his smile somehow lightened the mood.

"Masaomi-san, I think I need an advice. I hope you wouldn't mind me asking."

Masaomi's eyebows raised in surprise "No, of course I don't mind. Go ahead, tell me what's bothering you."

"Louis asked me to get married tomorrow." She caught his surprised look, but continued. "But I asked him to give me at least three weeks, which made him upset. I am really confused right now. Louis has been acting so differently ever since we announced that we plan to get married. I am worried for him. It's as if he's worried that I don't want to get married and just stalling, which is not true of course. I don't know what to do."

Masaomi stared at a point on the table thoughfully. "Ema, I believe you already know how much Louis loves you. Right now, I think he is worried of suddenly losing you, especially since some of our brothers had grown quite aggressive after your announcement. But you're right, you shouldn't rush the marriage."

Ema's eyes widened, "How did you know...about our other brothers? Has anyone told you?" She didn't want to mention any names.

"No, no one has told me anything. But I know my brothers, and I've observed their behavior after the announcement of your engagement. Based on your reactions, someone had already done something. I hope they have not been too aggressive. Don't worry, I wouldn't ask anymore. I just hope you'd let us know if someone had already crossed the line."

"Oh no, it's ok. They have been kind to me." Suddenly, Iori's face popped up in her mind. She can't tell Masaomi about that.

"Oh, I was just thinking of calling you over to the kitchen. Good thing you're here." Someone suddenly said. Masaomi and Ema looked at the direction from where the voice came from. It was Ukyo, and with him where Kaname, Iori and Hikaru.

"Well, it's good that all the big brothers are here. I think we need to talk about something. Right Iori?" Kaname said while gently pushing Iori to move closer.

"Masaomi-san, I did something bad to Ema. I became a bit pushy, and hurt her and Louis nii-san. I would like to apologize to her." Iori turned his eyes to Ema. "Ema-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was hard for me to accept your relationship with Louis nii-san, and I was being selfish. I had talked to Kaname said, and he helped me understand that what I did is wrong. I promise I'll never do that again."

Initially, Ema was afraid of Iori. But now, she feels bad for him. It must have taken a lot for him to gather his courage and apologize to her. She also felt like a bit of weight was taken out of her shoulders. "I understand, Iori. It's ok now. I know you're a good person, and I believe you."

Iori breathed a sigh of relief. "I honestly was scared to talk to you about it."

Kaname placed his hand on Iori's shoulder "Good job, kid. I know you can do it. You did the right thing."

Iori shyly smiled "I'm glad we've settled it. I also want to apologize to Louis-san. Is he here?" He looked at Ema.

"I'll call him. I think he's still in my room." Ema bowed slightly before standing up. After she stood up and walked away, she heard Ukyo and Hikaru bicker. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't even live here. You're just here to eavesdrop!" Said Ukyo, sounding annoyed.

Hikaru snickered and answered back. "Oh no, I am just concerned with what's going on with our family. It's alarming you know, since everyone in this house is single except for Louis. The tension must be really high in this household."

Ema giggled at Hikaru's last statement. Talking to her brothers somehow made her felt better. She went upstairs to her room. When she opened the door, she only saw Juli sleeping in the middle of the bed. Louis was nowhere to be found. She felt a bit alarmed but she reasoned with herself. She needs to keep calm and find out where he is.

Ema gently shook Juli to wake him up. "Hey, sorry to wake you up. Where's Louis? Do you know where'd he go?"

Juli rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Wha-, I thought he followed you. Where did you go anyways? After you left, he just sat a bit then left the room."

"I just went to the kitchen and talked to Masaomi-san. I didn't see Louis at all. How did he look when he left?" Ema sat in the bed and bit the nail of her thumb. Her uneasiness was growing by the minute.

"Well I never saw him like that. He certainly looked sad. Did you check his room?" Juli sat up and crossed his arm.

She ran out and headed towards Louis' room. She open the door, she found the room to be empty. She looked around to find any clue as to where he possibly went. She looked at his bed and found his phone on it. Upon seeing it, she completely lost her composure and started running.

"Louis, where did you go? Why did you leave?" she thought while she ran. "Please be ok!"

She ran around the house trying to look for Louis. While running in the hall, she accidentally collided into a solid chest. She almost fell back except she was steadied by large hands. She looked up and saw Subaru. Beside him was Yusuke, looking surprised.

"Hey Ema, why are you in such a hurry? Are you ok?", Yusuke said with concern.

"H-have you seen Louis? I was looking for him. He was not in his room. We had a fight, and he was really upset. I just left the room for a bit, then he's gone. This is all my fault." Ema held her head, trying not to panic.

"Hey, calm down. We were just about to go to the living room. Did you check there?" Yusuke said.

"No", then she ran breathlessly towards the living room. She saw Fuuto and Wataru sitting on the sofa fighting over who should get to eat the last piece of cookie in the box. They both turned their heads towards Ema's direction, probably surprised by the sound of her footsteps.

"Ema! tell Fuuto I should have the cookie" Wataru said while pouting. He knows that looking cute always makes things go his way.

"Oi, don't let this midget have his way all the time. He already had his share of cookies. The last one is mine!" Fuuto tried to grab the box from Wataru's grip, but Wataru moved too quick.

"S-sorry! I have something to do right now!" Ema ran, obviously breathless

Fuuto frowned, he doesn't like being ignored especially since he's the first one to speak, especially since this is one of the rare occasion that he's at home. He doesn't want to admit that her reaction somehow made him worry.

"Eh? I wonder what's wrong with Ema-chan? I think I should follow her." Wataru looked at where she was about to go.

"Help? What help can you do? You can't even take care of yourself. C'mon, let's check where she's going." When Fuuto looked, he saw Yusuke and Subaru following Ema. "Dammit! No way I'm going to let those guys get ahead of me!"

Ema went to the kitchen where Hikaru, Kaname, Ukyo, and Iori are waiting. "H-he's not in my or his room! H-he left his phone."

Hikaru stood and approached her. "Ema, calm down. Louis is an adult, he knows what he's doing."

"But we had a fight, he was angry with me when I left him in my room. What if he decided to leave for Paris? I don't know what to do." Ema said while her eyes filled with tears

Hikaru sighed and ruffled her hair. "We'll help you look, ok? But don't worry too much. Maybe he just went out for a walk to think or bought something. He can't be far."

Ukyo spoke "Ok, we'll look for Louis. Whoever finds him should contact Masaomi. He'll stay behind in case Louis gets here before anyone does. Wataru, you're staying here. Once Louis is found, Masaomi-san, let us know so we can go back. We'll go in pairs. Someone has to go with Ema."

"I'll go with Ema." Surprised, everyone turn to look at the speaker, which happens to be Subaru.

"OK everyone, let's go. Let's try to make it fast so we wouldn't be out late." Kaname said as he walked towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Be Mine

**Hey everyone! Thank you to those who are still following this story! I am still happy whenever I see a new view or a new favorite/follow. You guys don't know how much I appreciate the time you give just to check this. I may be writing another fanfic soon, but I wouldn't abandon this. I'll make sure to finish this until the end. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Ema walked around the city aimlessly and constantly checked her phone, even if she doesn't really know what or who will she get a notice from. She was feeling nervous and impatient. Where's Louis? Why did he leave? Is he not thinking about what could happen to him? It's already late. She has to find him. She has to make sure he's safe. She has to make sure she would never lose him

While in a daze, Ema completely forgot that Subaru was walking just behind her. She heard someone murmur behind her. It somehow brought her back to reality and she turned around.

Subaru look at her with a worried expression. "Uhm...Ema."

Ema brought her hands to her mouth and while her eyes widened. Her face reddened as it starts to heat up with embarrassment. "Oh my god! I"m so sorry, I-I just had a lot in my mind." That was extremely rude of her, she thought to herself. Subaru went out of his way to help and she completely forgot about him!

Subaru sighed and walked faster so he can walk beside her. "You know, you shouldn't worry so much. Louis-nii san is already a grown man. He can take care of himself." Subaru said while observing her. His words were blunt and a tiny bit annoying, but it was the truth. It didn't settle well within Ema.

She bit her lower lip, trying her best to calm herself and not sound rude. The last thing she needs right now is another argument "But still..."

Subaru cut her words off. "I'm not saying that we should stop. I'm just saying that you should trust and believe that he's fine. Let's find him, but don't worry too much. Breathe deeply and be calm. Panicking wouldn't help."

Ema walked thoughtfully and followed his advise. Subaru's right, Louis should know what he's doing. But why was she so afraid?

"Do you know a place that he would often go to?" He asked while looking around. It was already late. Even though Ema's eyesight were still fine, it was quite hard looking in the dark.

She tried to think of where he could have possibly gone, but Louis doesn't really go out much. She then remembered that he once took her somewhere to cheer her up. "Maybe he's in the park. We used to sit on a bench by the lake on our days off."

"I think we're the closest to the park. Let's go." Subaru picked up his pace and walked towards its direction.

Ema tried to catch up. This is embarrassing. They have been walking for god knows how long, and they would have continued that way if Subaru didn't knock the sense back to her. She has to thank him once they're done.

There were a few people around the park, mostly couples sitting on the bench, exchanging sweet nothings. She was was looking around, walking faster because there was a tiny voice at the back of her head hoping that she'll find Louis.

She was too busy panicking to notice that Subaru cheeks became perceptibly pink, embarrassed of what he's seeing in the park.

They went to the area close to the lake. It was darker here in comparison to the other part of the park. Subaru cleared his throat. Just before he was about to open his mouth, Ema audibly gasped.

There, on one of the bench, Louis was sitting down. His hair shimmered, making it seem like his hair caught the moon light. Ema doesn't know if her breath got caught because of relief, or for her admiration of how ethereal he looked.

Ema just stood and stared. Now that Louis is right in front of her, she couldn't even think of what to do.

Subaru gave her head a pat, which brought her back to reality. "I'll go. Just call me or anyone if you need anything. I'll let the rest know we found him. You should talk to him." He said while stuffing his hands on his jacket. He smiled shyly.

"Thank you", Ema gently whispered.

Ema slowly walked close to Louis. With each step, she felt her heart pounding heavily against her chest. In her mind, she was thinking of how to approach him. Should she calmly talk to him? Should she just burst and outright tell him how he feel? She was too busy thinking that she suddenly stepped on something that made a cracking sound. The park was relatively quiet, the sound would not have escaped the ears of someone who's just a few feet away. She looked at what she stepped on and it was a plastic spoon. "Why is there a spoon here?! This is Japan, people should know where to throw their trash!", she thought to herself. When she looked up, she saw Louis looking at her direction. She froze.

He stared at her before standing up and taking a few steps closer. When he was close enough, she could see his brows rise from recognition. "Eh?... Chi-chan,... why are you here?"

Something about Louis' voice stirred her emotions. She felt a combination of relief, annoyance, and happiness. No longer able to control herself, she ran and threw herself at Louis and hugged him. Surprised, Louis almost lost his balance, but immediately wrapped his arms around her. She burst into tears. "Idiot! Why did you just suddenly leave? I was so worried! I thought you were going to leave me!"

Louis was worried, it was the first time he saw Ema cry this hard. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He continued to hugged her for a few minutes until her sobs calmed down. He put his hands to her cheek and gently lifted her face to his. He kissed her forehead and gently wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I didn't plan to leave,... I just thought that I should buy you something...to make you feel better. I know you were upset earlier...and it was my fault...Then I got tired of walking and decided to rest here. "

Ema looked at Louis' chest, trying to avoid his eyes. "Then why did you leave your phone? What if something happened to you? How would I be able to contact you?"

Louis tilted his head. "I didn't leave my phone... It's in my pocket..." He untangles himself from Ema and reached for his pocket, and felt that there's nothing in it. "Eh? It's not here."

Ema giggled through her tears. "It's in your room, you left it there."

Louis stared at Ema before realization dawned on him, "Oh, sorry. I thought I had it with me."

Now that they're a few inches away from each other, Ema could see the wet spot on Louis shirt where her face had been. She blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, I got your shirt wet."

Louis looked down on his shirt, "It's ok, I think I have a tissue in the bag from the convenience store." Louis looked at Ema and gently smiled. "Do you want to go home?"

Ema smiled and took Louis' hand. "No, I'd like to stay with you for a while. Just you and me. Let's sit on the bench."

Louis gently pulled Ema's hand, leading her to bench. She noticed a plastic bag from the convenience store. It looks like Louis bought quite a lot. "I wonder what he bought?", she thought.

When they sat down, Louis gently spoke. "Chi-chan,... I'm sorry for the way I acted... I was supposed to be the older one between the two of us,... but I acted immaturely. I guess...I was being jealous."

Ema smiled, "It was out of your character, to be honest. But it's ok, I understand how you feel. The pressure is starting to grow, huh?"

Louis sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled he close, nuzzled his nose on her hair. "Yeah,... but I'm not backing down."

Ema bit her lower lip. She smiled, her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "Thank you." Everything is going right. For a moment. she thought she would lose Louis. She couldn't think of a life without him. She suddenly remembered something "So, can we agree on the date of our wedding now?"

Louis looked at her, then touched his chin, as if thinking "In a week...?"

"Three weeks?" Ema bargained.

"Two weeks?"

"Deal!"

Ema and Louis couldn't help but giggle.

"We should go home now, everyone has been worried about you." Ema said. She then remembered something that she decided on while looking for Louis. She has to say it now.

Louis chuckled. His gentle, soft voice felt like music in her ears. She was only apart from him for a few hours, but she definitely missed his voice. "Alright, let's.."

"Wait! There's something I want to tell you!" Ema suddenly blurted.

Louis was taken aback. "Hmm...? What is it?"

"I...uhm. Hmm...Uhm...You said you would wait until our wedding night...But I don't think I can..." She could feel her face burning.

"Chi-chan...?" Louis watched her, making her even more embarrassed.

Ema's hands balled into a fist on top of her lap. She looked directly into Louis' eyes, making sure that he'll get her point across loud and clear. "Louis, I want you to make...errr I want..."

Louis' brows raised in confusion. "Is there something wrong? Ema,..I'm worried."

Ema bit her lower lip. It was actually harder that what she pictured on her mind. But she has to do it. She has to. Without giving herself time to shrink back, she blurted, "I want to make love with you."

Her statement was met by silence. She could hear her heart thumping loudly against her chest, her breathing shallow.

Louis was obviously stunned. He was staring at her wide-eyed, his lips slightly apart.

"Please say something." Before I burn and die right now, she wanted to add. She had never done anything more embarrassing than this.

His brows scrunched a bit and he placed his hand on one of her balled fist. "Chi-chan...I don't want you to think that you should be pressured to do it because I got jealous...We can wait...I can still wait..."

"No, it's not because of that. I want to make love with you. This is what I want. Please don't think that this is some emotional rambling from a child." Her words surprised her. She was suddenly embarrassed with what she said. She was begging to be not treated as a child after acting like one. However, she was not going to take back her words. She has to fight for what she wanted. She will do what her heart tells her.

Louis smiled, "Chi-chan, don't get me wrong...I'm not treating you as a child... I'm saying this because I love you..., and I care for you. I also respect you. I want to make sure that we are going to do it with both of us understanding what were doing."

I know..and I was thinking about it before we found you in the park. I want you to feel how much I love you. I also want to feel that you're mine. There had been so many things that happened after we announced our engagement. I feel like being pushed and pulled from different directions. I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to make you feel like I didn't love you enough. Because I do, I love you with all my heart."

Louis sighed and lifted one of her hands and kissed the back of it. "Let's walk home. When we reach home and you still haven't changed your mind, then I will do what you want me to do." He grabbed the plastic beside him before standing up. He offered his hand to Ema. She took his hand, and never let it go.

While they were about to leave the park, Louis suddenly had a thought and looked at Ema. "When you were looking for me, did you walk around by youself?"

Ema looked at him and answered, "Oh no, Subaru was with me. He only left when we saw you, he said you and I should talk first. He had to tell everyone else that we found you. They all went out to look for you, except for Masaomi-san and Wataru. The two of them stayed in case you got home before we found you. Everyone was worried about you."

Louis lowered his head and smiled. "I see..."

For some reason, she suddenly remembered what Louis said before they left the park. Her heart started beating wildly, she's starting to worry if Louis could hear it. They're almost home, yet she still had not decided if they should...make love. Just the thought of it is making her blush.

They walked home, hand in hand, occasionally peeking at each other. Sometime one would catch the other looking. They couldn't do anything but smile.

When they entered the building, they went straight to the living room and saw the rest of the Asahina brothers sitting around talking loudly, even the triplets were there. There was a pile of pizza boxes on the coffee table, still untouched. They all turned their heads toward the couple. Wataru jumped from his seat and hugged Louis.

"You're back! Did you get lost?" Wataru looked at Louis with worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm back...But I didn't get lost. Thank you for worrying." Louis smiled and patted Wataru's head.

Louis stepped forward towards his other brothers, prompting Ema and Wataru to let go of him. As soon as he's sure that he got everyone's attention, he deeply bowed to his brothers. "I would like to apologize,...I left without letting anyone know where I went... I didn't know that it would escalate to the point that everyone had to go out of their way to find me. I'm sorry." When he stood straight, it was obvious that everyone was stunned.

Louis looked at Subaru and gently bowed. "Subaru, thank you for not leaving Ema alone."

Ema panicked. Why is Louis apologizing? She quickly ran to Louis side and bowed. "I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I panicked and if I didn't, we would have been able to resolve the problem without bothering you guys. I'm really sorry!"

"Hey, you guys, you didn't have to apologize. We were worried about the both of you." Natsume said.

"Since everyone is here, we ordered pizza. We were waiting for you guys to return. C'mon, let's start! Don't worry about what happened!" Yuusuke grinned, gesturing for them to come forward.

"Well it's about time that we eat, I'm really hungry and tired, I had to run around although I only get a few days off." Fuuto smirked.

Yuusuke made a face towards Fuuto. "It certainly didn't look like you were tired earlier, when you were running around frantically calling Ema and Louis nii-san's name."

"Shut up!" Fuuto barked.

Masaomi scooted on the sofa and patted the empty, signaling for them to sit beside him. When Ema and Louis has settled down, he began to speak.

"Louis, we talked about what happened when everyone got here. We want to apologize as well. I know that you already know that there are some of us who were a bit too shocked with the news of your engagement. We just want to let you both know that we want nothing but happiness for the both of you. We promise that we will show you nothing but support. Believe me, everyone has agreed to that. Besides, the four elder brothers has agreed to keep an eye on everyone."

Louis smiled "Thank you,...It means a lot to us."

Ema leaned forward to peek behind Masaomi and talk to "Ah, Ukyo-san, maybe you could give us an advice about our plan? We just want to know what do we need to do."

"Of course! When I get home tomorrow, I'll get all the info you need that will help you. Have you already decided about the date? I need to mark it on my calendar." Ukyo checking on the small notebook he got from his blazer's chest pocket

"Yeah, 2 weeks from now." Ema said with determination on his eyes.

"Huh?" "What?" "Haaa?" was the combination of response they got.

"Actually, Louis wanted the to get married tomorrow, but we talked and decided that we should at least wait for a few weeks." She could feel blood rush to her face.

"Hmm, Louis I didn't know that you can be aggressive sometimes." Hikaru winked before drinking his beer.

"Ah, I'm a bit tired. Sorry, I'd like to rest now. Thank you everyone. Louis, you don't have to accompany me." Ema said, hurriedly.

Before standing up, she leaned close to Louis and whispered. "Your phone is in your bed. I'll message you later. Make sure to check your phone"

He looked at her with confusion, but did not say anything and just nodded.

She quickly went upstairs to her room, her heart pounding against her chest. This is it. She's the one who decided on this. There's no turning back. She has to make the move. Courage, Ema, courage. She whipped out her phone from her pocket and opened it, then started typing her message for Louis.

 _Tonight, wait for everyone to sleep, please don't sleep yet. You will here Juli knock on your door. Please let him stay in your room for the night. Once he's there, come to my room. I'll be waiting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So here it is, the *sigh* reason why I chose the rating to be M. I have to forewarn you that this is the first time I've written something like this. I really had no idea how to write lemon(?), so I'm sorry. I'm a fluff writer by heart. Reading lemon is one thing, writing it is another, so I've learned. I hope you guys find this ok, and let me know what you think!**

 **BTW, I didn't know that you can reply to reviews and I just found out a couple of days ago, so forgive me for my ignorance. I will be replying to reviews that will be posted from now on. Thank you for staying with my little fanfic here!**

* * *

The Asahina brothers remained in the living room and were teasing and catching up with each other while eating pizza. Some of them were already drunk. Especially Subaru, who has downed 5 cans of beer already, and just popped a new one open.

Natsume looked at Subaru with concern "Oi, are basketball players allowed to drink that much? That's not good for you. You might wake up with a nasty hangover."

Subaru scowled. "Leave me alone. I don't always do this. I just need this tonight. Just tonight."

Louis felt bad for his younger brother. Everyone does like Ema, there's no denying that. He could see how their relationship had affected his brothers.

Kaname swirled his beer can. "Hey guys, we just have to make something this clear among us. This is us men, talking."

Masaomi cleared his throat, everybody stopped and paid attention. Nobody messes with Masaomi. "To be honest, we all know that we are interested in Ema. Some may feel more strongly that the others. We have to have that understanding. However, we know that Ema had given her heart to someone among us, and it's Louis. We, as their brothers, have to respect that. Whatever decision they make, shouldn't be meddled with by any of us. Unless they ask for help. We should give an advice with the well-being of their relationship in our minds."

Everyone was quiet, contemplating on Masaomi's word. Their eldest brother rarely talks this seriously. If he did, everyone had to pay attention.

Louis cleared his throat. "I would like to thank everyone for understanding. I promised that I will love and take care of her as long as I live."

Fuuto smirked. "You better, nii-chan. If you don't, we're all just here waiting to pounce on Ema."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Honestly Fuuto, stop being an ass for once." He looked at Louis and eyed the bag beside his brother. "Louis nii-chan, you've been holding that plastic bag since you got here. What's in there?"

Louis suddenly remembered all of the desserts he bought for Ema. The plastic was already dripping from the condensation on its sides. "Desserts...I'll just go to the kitchen, I need to put this in the fridge."

He stood up and went to the kitchen. He placed the dessert cups in the freezer. Once done, he closed the door of the fridge to turn around and find Iori standing a few feet away from him. Louis almost fell backwards from the shock.

"Louis nii-chan, are you ok?" Iori asked.

"Yeah...Iori, you scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you alone." Iori said as he rubbed his arm.

Louis nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Before we started looking for you, I wanted to talk to you since I feel that I need to apologize for what I did to you and to Ema."

"Have you apologized to Ema?"

"Yes I have."

Louis placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Iori, I forgive you. I also want to say sorry. I never really intended to hide our relationship."

Iori shook his head. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. Because if I was able to win Ema's heart, I would be the one dealing with whatever it is you're dealing with right now."

Louis sadly smiled. "I supposed you're right."

Iori smiled. "It's ok. Don't worry about us. What you need to worry about is your relationship with Ema. Love her with all your heart, and make her happiness your top priority. If you make her cry, there are 12 other men who are ready to steal her away."

Louis chuckled. "Thank you, I will take care of her."

"I'll go back to the living room now. Are you going back?"

"No, I think I'll go upstairs. I'm a bit tired. Just let our brothers know I'll be heading up."

* * *

Ema got out of the bathroom after a quick shower. She was wearing her pajamas and she was drying her hair with a towel. She checked her phone, she still has not received a message from Louis. She saw Juli watching a video on her laptop. She sat on the office chair by her study table.

"Juli, we have to talk." Ema said.

Juli turned to face her "OK, what's going on?"

"I need you to sleep at Louis' room tonight."

Juli crossed his arm and tapped his feet on the bed. "Now why would I do that?"

Ema smiled. "Sorry Juli, I'm not asking you this time, I'm telling you. I'd like to have some time alone with Louis. We need to talk about things."

"Are you sure?" Juli stared at her. "You look pretty tense."

Ema rubbed Juli's head. "Yes I am. Juli, I already know what I want at this point, so Louis and I need to talk about it."

"Well alright, you are a grown up now." Juli exhaled.

"Oh really? Since when did you acknowledge me as an adult?" Ema smiled in amusement.

Juli smiled sadly. "When you decided to get married and start your own family. Honestly Chii-chan, I wanted to cry when I saw how determined you are."

Ema received a message on her phone. She almost dropped the phone when she checked it.

 _Ema, I'm already in my room. I'll just take a shower and I'll text you back._

"Ok Juli as soon as I receive another text message, you'd have to go to Louis' room ok?" Ema grinned.

"Fine" Juli said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ema already received Louis' second text message, and Juli already went out of the room. She was now sitting on her bed, nervously waiting for Louis. She jumped from her bed when he heard a gentle knock on her door. This is it, he's finally here. She opened the door and saw Louis standing.

"Louis, come in" Ema said, her voice breaking at the last word.

He walked in to the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He held Ema's hand and led her to the bed. Ema hoped that Louis would not feel how cold her hand is. He gestured for her to sit beside him at the edge of her bed. Ema sat beside him felt his arms wrap around her shoulder.

"What happened when I left?" Ema asked, hoping to sound calm.

"We talked about a lot of things... But my brothers and I... had an understanding about our relationship... It seems that they have all agreed to respect our decision."

"I see." Ema said meekly. She could feel her heart beating loudly on her chest. A part of her wants to back out and just stay in her room forever. But another part of her was determined to stand by her decision. She held Louis' hand as she moved to the center of her bed. Louis moved to her side and held her in his arms. Ema couldn't think of what to do. Should she make the first move? Should she wait for Louis?

Louis spoke, almost like a whisper. "Chii-chan, you can still change your mind... I will respect whatever your decision."

She closed her eyes and swallowed. She then looked straight into Louis' mauve eyes to show that she meant every word she said. "No, I want this, Louis. I want you."

He responded by smiling and lowering his head to press his lips against her. It sent shivers all over Ema's body. His kisses went deeper, his tongue slid across her lips, and she accepted him by parting hers. His tongue met hers, and Ema's mind went blank. Their tongues slid and met, the sensation makes it hard for Ema to breathe. Louis then broke the kiss and slowly unbuttoned her top, sliding the fabric off of her shoulders, then arms, and throwing it to the floor. Afterwards, he held on to the waistband of her pajamas. Realizing Louis' intentions, Ema raised her hips up and allowed him to pull her pajama off, including her underwear.

Ema reached for the table lamp by her nightstand, but Louis held her hand and stopped her. "Ema, leave the lights on... I want to see you." She nodded shyly, pulling the sheets up to cover her body. She knew that she was blushing and Louis thankfully had not commented on that.

Louis got off of the bed and stood beside it, staring at her as if drinking in the image of Ema. "You're so beautiful."

Ema covered her head with the sheets. Trust Louis to say the most embarrassing things in moments you least expect him to.

Louis took the covered off and held Ema's chin. He gently raised it so his eyes could meet hers. "Chii-chan... is everything ok? Don't be shy."

Ema smiled and held the hand on her chin and kissed its knuckles. "I am afraid of what we're about to do, but I trust you. You'll take care of me, I know it."

Louis kissed her forehead. "Yes,... always."

He straightened and took something shiny out of his pants' back pocket and placed by the night stand, then took his clothes off, leaving only his underwear.

Ema sighed. Louis really does have a beautiful body. Trying to distract herself from staring further, she asked about the thing he took out of his pocket. "Louis, what's that?"

"Condoms"

Ema felt her eyes widen, she covered her face with his hands. She has already accepted the fact that everything is just going to get even more embarrasing from now on.

Louis sat beside Ema and peeked at her face "Are you ok?"

Ema tried to smile, although she was fairly certain her face is as red as a tomato. "Yeah, I mean, uh. I don't know."

Louis hugged her, gently holding her head against his chest. Ema could hear how fast his heartbeat is. She is now amazed at how well Louis could hide his emotions. "We have to make sure you finish university first before we decide if we want to have a baby or not. I just want you to be able to achieve your dreams first. I won't do anything that you don't want."

"Thank you. Thank you for thinking of me." Ema mumbled against Louis' chest.

Louis carded his hands in Ema hair, making her face him. He covered her mouth with his. Surprised, Ema unknowingly parted her lips and Louis took the chance to thrust his tongue into the warm cavity of her mouth. With his other hand, he held Ema's shoulder and gently pushed her so that she was lying on her back with Louis above her. Louis parted from their lips to look at Ema's face. She could feel his eyes studying her expression. Ema could see Louis' lips moist and plump from their kiss and his pupils dilated. The way he looked stirred the desire deep within her. She held Louis neck and kissed him with hunger.

While his mouth gave her unspeakable pleasure, his hands traveled downwards cupping her soft, sensitive breast. With the pad of of his thumb, he rubbed circles on the tip of her hardening nipple.

Ema broke of the kiss to catch her breath, moving her head to the side and exposing her neck. Louis took the opportunity to let his lips travel downwards to her chin, lower still to her jaw. His tongue curled and flattened on her neck as he placed open-mouthed kiss on her. He then gently bit her neck, sending shock through her body. He moved downwards, leaving red marks on his trail. His lips travelled lower until his mouth covered the tip of her other breast, his tongue toying with her hardened nipple.

"Louis.." Ema gasped, her hand held the back of his head while the other curled on the bedsheet. Her back involuntarily arched in pleasure. She felt Louis pressed his front against her, making her aware of his hardened groin. She jumped and sighed at the shock.

While holding himself up, his hands moved from her breast to her stomach, leaving a trail of heat all over her body, his touches making her hot and impatient. Ema moaned, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure Louis's hands and mouth had brought. Despite the overwhelming sensation, she became painfully aware of how Louis' hands travelled down. She held her breath, trying to focus on the movement of his hands.

His hands went lower and started to rub her thighs, as if telling her to relax. He then pushed on of her thigh, urging her to part her legs. Ema suddenly felt exposed, making her gasp. Louis' hands stilled on her thigh. "Ema..?"

"N-No, don't stop. I'm ok." She said, barely able to speak coherently.

Louis moved his hand upwards until he was able to touch the wetness between her legs. He slowly started to move his hands until he touched an bundle of nerves, and the touch suddenly shot electricity all over her body. She could feel her body starting to burn and her toes curled against the mattress.

Sensing her reaction, Louis continued to touch on that sensitive place until Ema drowned in pleasure. She had never known that such sensation was even possible. Her body started to tense up, her breathing became rapid.

"L-Louis.. I"

Louis silently urged her on by increasing the speed of his hands movement, building up the heat in her body. Suddenly, she was lost in heat and tension. She could no longer think, she could only succumb in the pleasure that his fiancé's hand had given her. All she could do was listening to the slick sound of Louis touch and her rapid breathing. Something is about to happen to her body, that she could tell. Her mouth open in silent scream and her body arched upwards. Waves of pleasure lapped her body. She could feel the place between her legs clenching. Louis hand stilled, allowing her to rest and breathe. Her body was covered in sweat. Through her half-lidded eyes, she looked back at Louis and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked

"Ok.. I guess." Ema shyly answered.

Louis looked into her eyes. His eyes were filled with passion, something that Ema had never seen before. Louis said "Ema, I want to be inside of you.

Overwhelmed by the urgency of Louis' voice, Ema just nodded.

Louis lowered his head and kissed her. Once more, he rubbed the wetness between here legs. But this time, he inserted a finger within her. Ema whimpered, it felt odd and a bit painful. Louis started moving, his fingers gliding in and out of her. A different sort of tension started building in her body. She could not help but moan in pleasure. Louis then stopped and continued, this time using two fingers.

Louis pulled out his hand, and Ema gasped with the sudden loss. She felt him shift on the bed. She opened her eyes and saw Louis reach out to the nightstand, and that he had already taken his underwear off. He tore off the wrapping of the condom, and unrolled it on his length. Unsure if she should be embarrassed or amazed, all Ema could do was watch. She had rarely seen Louis naked. Seeing him on top of her with disheveled hair and hardened manhood was something else.

He held her thighs with both his hands and gently moved them apart. "Ema, may I?" Louis said, his voice low and gruff.

"Yes"

She could feel Louis' warmth on her as he pressed the tip of his length into her entry. Carefully, he pushed into her and sheltered himself within her.

Ema threw her head back and arched her back. "Ahhh!" It was a completely different feeling. She could feel her inside stretch to accommodate Louis' rather thick member. Her insides burned with pain and pleasure at the same time. It was an overwhelming feeling and she doesn't know whether to move towards or away from Louis. A tear rolled down her temples.

Louis kissed her her gently on the lips, then he raised his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "Chii-chan, just relax and breathe... Let me know when you're ready." Despite the gentleness in Louis' voice, she could feel the tension in his body from her hands that holding his arms. His chest pressed against her breast, their hips joined as one.

Ema smiled through her tears and cupped Louis' face with her hand, looking into his eyes. "I-I love you."

Louis kissed her forehead. "I love you too, so much."

"Y-You can move now." Ema sighed and bit her lips, holding his arms and preparing herself for whatever pleasure Louis' movements would bring.

Louis nodded and started to move in and out of her, burying his face on the crook of her neck. She could feel him teeth and tongue as he leaves a mark on her shoulder. Slowly, he started to fill her, his movements increasing and heat pooling between her legs. It hurts, she doesn't deny that. Yet the tension that she feels, similar to what she felt earlier had started to build up again. She moaned and hugged Louis tightly. She closed her eyes, sliding her hands and feeling the sweat on his back.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Louis whispered to her ear.

She followed and she felt his length hit something within her that made her throw her head back in pleasure and lose her senses. "Aahh..L-Louis..."

At that moment, she was lost in pleasure. Her mind only allowed her to feel the pleasure that's building up within her. Louis' understood her silent demand and his thrusts increased, his body tensing further in unison with hers. The bottom of Ema's feet burned as she moaned and called her lover's name.

Louis grunted. "I-I'm close."

Ema gasped, "M-Me too."

"Together.." Louis breathed against her neck.

The movement of Louis hips became erratic, his movements increased in fervor. Ema met each thrust and the next thing Ema felt was her body being awashed in a combination of heat and electricity. She almost screamed if Louis had not covered her mouth with his. After quivering for a few minutes, they both stopped moving to catch their breath, their hearts beating wildly against their chest.

Both of them exhausted, Louis laid still on top of Ema, breathing heavily. "Am I heavy?"

Ema sighed and hugged him tighter. "No, I actually like the feeling of your weight on top of me."

They enjoyed holding each other until Louis decided to pull out of Ema, making them both groan shudder. He got out of the bed and took the condom off. He tied the condom and threw it in to the trash, picking up and wearing the boxers he took off earlier. Ema could feel exhaustion getting the better of her.

Louis emerged from the bathroom carrying a warm, moist towel. He wiped the perspiration off of her body and cleaned her up. Ema felt a stinging pain where the towel touched her sensitive part, making her wince.

Louis looked at her with concern. "It might hurt for a few days..."

Ema smiled sleepily "It's ok, I can handle it."

Louis looked at her body. Ema started to feel embarrassed again. He touched her chin and gently tilted her head, giving him a better view of her neck. He frowned. "I'm sorry,... I think I left a few marks on you."

Ema chuckled. "You owe me turtle neck shirts then."

Louis lay down beside her and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll buy shirts tomorrow."

"Aren't you going to work tomorrow?"

Louis kissed the top of her head. "No, I'll stay with you all day and take care of you. I'll pamper you and give you whatever you want."

Ema chuckled and buried her face on Louis' neck. "Thank you." She sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
